los 29 espectros de la maldad
by kilua-zoldick
Summary: cinco meses despues de que derrotaron al genei ryodan.. los cazadores deben reunirse a salvar el planeta U
1. capitulo 01

Ya medio año a pasado desde q la araña fue destruida a manos de Gon y sus amigos... después de eso cada miembro restante siguió si propio camino. Sharnock opto por el buen camino y termino ganándose la licencia de doble estrella, Machi esta en pleno examen del cazador, Feitan se tomo unas largas vacaciones a Miami, Kurotopi se fue al Tíbet para entrenar, Bonorenofu fue arrestado después de la batalla contra Gon, ahora esta encerrado en la torre de los engaños y por ultimo Franklin... bueno Franklin nunca nadie mas lo volvió a ver. Los demás... ya saben la historia. En otro lugar Hizoka seguía matando, esa sed de sangre se veía muy lejana a desaparecer... seguía cada rastro de Gon. Y por ultimo Gon, Kilua, Kurapica y Leorio siguieron entrenando el nen, restauraron muchos monumentos históricos e hicieron grandes asañas en el mundo de los cazadores... Gon sigue en busca de su padre. Esos tiempos fueron muy tranquilos hasta que...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
fecha 8/7/2004  
  
Leorio: estoy cansado X_X  
  
Kilua: resiste...  
  
Leorio: estoy cansado X_X  
  
Kilua: no seai tan alaraca ¬¬ además no fue mi idea la de ir caminando... no sierto Gon ¬¬  
  
Gon: creo q fue mala idea ^_^U  
  
Leorio: Kurapica cuanto falta X_X  
  
Kurapica: calculando la distancia por la resistencia corporal dividida por el cansancio... creo q llegaremos en 10 horas mas ^_^  
  
Leorio: X_X  
  
Gon: oooohhhh...  
  
Kilua: te dije q no lucieras impresionado ¬¬  
  
-del bolsillo de todos comienza a escucharse un sonido junto con una luz q sale de ella ... es la licencia de cazador, todos la sacan y de ella aparece una imagen holografíca-  
  
Gon: que hace aquí el secretario del señor Netero :S  
  
Kilua: tonto!!!! Es un holograma  
  
s.s.Netero: a todos los cazadores se les solicita ir a la escuela de la mente, se les solicita ir a la escuela de la mente, mas información sobre el lugar en el mapa del cazador (la parte de atrás de la tarjeta)(otro holograma)  
  
Leorio: queee???!!! Pero para que nos quieren haya :S  
  
Kilua: no lo sé, no me preguntes  
  
Kurapica: ya nos desviamos de nuestro camino... habrá q esperar más tiempo para encontrar a tu padre Gon  
  
Gon: ...  
  
Kurapica: que te pasa Gon?  
  
Gon: ya lo tengo...  
  
Kurapica: lo entiendo  
  
Gon: - riéndose- por fin conoceré a Jin... si todos los cazadores se reúnen también Jin estará haya  
  
Kurapica: es sierto... hay un 100% de probabilidades de q el vaya  
  
Kilua: pero.. como lo reconocerás luego de tanto tiempo  
  
Gon: con el nen creo q será más fácil encontrarlo, además se sentirá en la atmósfera  
  
Todos: ¿?  
  
- los 4 jóvenes sin mas tiempo q perder fueron rumbo hacia su destino-  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- En todos los lugares del mundo los cazadores recibieron el mensaje y fueron directamente hacia la escuela de la mente -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
fecha 8/7/2004  
  
Jin: asi que llamada a todos los cazadores mmmmmm... debe aver pasado algo terrible como para aver llegado a tal punto -en tono serio- además, creo que... será el momento en q Gon me conozca, aunque, no quiero conocerlo ¬¬U  
  
------------------------  
  
fecha 8/7/2004  
  
Hizoka: agsi queg ugna reugnión importagte eg la escuegla de la megte... será muy igteresagte, y agbra mugcha saggre, lo reciegto ^_^  
  
un tipo va pasando en ese instante y dice-  
  
tipo: idiota ¬¬  
  
Hizoka: togma -puish- - lanza una carta y le corta la cabeza- quieg es el igdiota ahoga ¬¬ 


	2. capitulo 02

29 ESPECTROS CAP 02  
  
al día siguiente... todos los cazadores estaban presentes, eran aproximadamente 10.000.000  
  
fecha 09/07/2004  
  
Leorio: vaya al fin llegamos  
  
Gon: veo muchas caras conocidas  
  
Leorio: mira ese es sharnock de la araña  
  
Killua: AHHHH!!! GON... MIRA ESA ES LA MUJER GORILA!!! QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ??!!  
  
Kurapica y leorio: ¿?  
  
Gon: se los explicaremos más tarde, ahora, corran!!  
  
Killua: todavía me duele desde la última vez que me pegó - se soba la cara - todos corran y se van -  
  
mujer gorila: creo que alguien me está espiando - pone una mirada de desconfianza - ¬¬  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Menchi: señor netero... ya digamos lo que pasa  
  
Satotsu: todo se estan impacientando  
  
Netero: en un mmento más lo haré  
  
- en ese momento se va una silueta desde el techo del segundo piso-  
  
Netero: sal de ahí ahora...  
  
(todos se quedan callados)  
  
¿?: acaso no te acuerdas de mi netero?  
  
(de la silueta sale un señor no muy jóven ni muy viejo)  
  
Netero: ji.. ji.. jin... vaya sorpresa  
  
Gon: el.. es mi padre... he soñado con este momento desde hace mucho  
  
Satotsu: Jin? nunca creí que iba a conocerlo  
  
-Jin se dá cuenta de la presencia de Gon pero no le intereza, en otras palabras, no está ni ahí con el weon y sus weas (n/a: weon: terriblemente imbécil, equivalente a BAKA en japonés :P)  
  
Netero: ya es hora de contarles porque vinieron acá  
  
- Netero se pone muy serio, casi tan serio como el weonque hizo este fanfic -  
  
Netero: el mundo está en peligro, los 29 espectros están a punto de reaparecer y sólo los cazadores son los únicos con el poder para derrotarlos, según mis calculos los espectros aparecen en menos de 10 días, pero primero les haremos un examen psicológico, necesitamos saber que cazadores estan capacitados para tal trabajo  
  
Hisoka: sagta cachucha  
  
Gon: no hay problema, pero después del examen iré a ver a mi padre.  
  
- llaman a Hisoka para el examen, el parece un poco nervioso-  
  
psicólogo: bueno Hisoka, según tu expediente tu haz matado a mucha gente si razón aparente.  
  
Hisoka: cogmo queg sig razóg, me gugta la saggre :P  
  
psicólogo: ^_^U tal vez este problema sea algun trauma sicologico cuando niño, aver Hizoka cuename de tu niñez  
  
Hizoka: eeggg... buegno... togdo egpezo desde queg tegnia 6 agños, a mi meg gustagba jugag con cagtas y haceg magia, era ug idiogta, lo queg llamagban ug blip... agpenas apagecia eg el ragdar, 10 agños degpues meg egcogtagba eg el ugtimo agño de lag seggugdagia fueg ug tiegpo muy dugro... meg vistiegron deg mujeg, meg agmagagon a ugna siglla ig meg pugsiegon ugnos pegchos eg plasticog  
  
sicologo: y que mas paso?  
  
Hizoka: ogtro dia agyude a ugna mugchagcha cog su augto, quegia cogquistagla, en ugna cogvegsaciog cog ella llegagon ugnos tigpos.... meg digjego que hagcia cog eglla y yo digje quez ega ugna cogvegsaciog segcilla, y eg egso meg dijegon señagango hagci abagjo...  
  
-Hizoka para de hablar-  
  
sicologo: que pasa? por que te detuviste?  
  
Hizoka: eegg... ejem...  
  
sicologo: sigue Hizoka  
  
Hizoka: esta bieg... yo mige hagcia agbajo... ejem... y buegno vi queg hagbia levagtago cagpa, usteg me egtiegde, la señoga bigbliotecagia meg lo agagrro y meg lo dogblo todos seg buglagon deg mi :´( cai igcogciegte  
  
sicologo: y que paso despues  
  
Hizoka: degpues despegte y meg di cuegta que estagba eg la cagcel estagba agsustago, dos tigpos estagban fregte a mi y meg pregugtagon pog que me habiag egcerragdo y les digje queg no sagbia lo ugtimo que recuegdo fue queg cai igcogciegte eg la seggugdagia pog quela bigbliotecagia meg dogblo eg pegne...ugno de egllos digjo, egtogces su ges ug pegdedog yog fui iguag queg tu, yog de digje nog creo, y los dog respogdimos ag mismo tiegpo agmi me amamgagon a ugna siglla y meg pusiegon pegchos deg plasticog... eg digjo brother, te ayugage te hage eg mas maglo deg togdos, pego prigmego tiegnes que haceg queg te expugsen de ga seggugdagia y egpezag eg ugna nuegva, le gespogdi afigmatigvamegte  
  
sicologo: ya veo.... tu problema no solo esta en tu niñez, sino tambien en tu juventud, continua con tu historia  
  
Hizoka: despuesg de egso tragte de hagcer togdo lo pogsible paga que meg expugsagan, la primegga cogsa queg higce fue cogpiag eg el exameg cuagdo eg maestro meg migaba, no fugciogo agsi queg fui a ugna sagla deg clagses, sagque la cagmaga que estagba pegagda a la pageg y fuig diregto ag bagño dogde estagba eg digegtor cagagdo (defecar) lo egfoque, ogbiamegte togdos se riegon de egso pego no me expugsagon agsi queg ugse lo ugtimo que meg quegdaba, vi ag diregtor aggachagdo busqueg ugna escogba, me acegqueg a eg y rogpi la escogba, eg digjo igmetiagtamegte... rogpiste progpiegag deg la escuegla estag expugsago, yo grigte de egmociog.  
  
=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_- =_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-  
  
estaba corto de inspiracion :P pero si kieren saber lo ke pasara esperen el cap 3 :P:P:P  
  
Gon hablara con su padre????????? Hizoka seguira hablando con ese acento??????? sera verdad la historia ke conto Hizoka???? dejare de decir weas yo?????  
  
eso y mucho mas lo sabran en el capitulo 3... o en el 4 o 5 o 6 o 7 weno ken sabe :P 


End file.
